Amy and the Mysterious Dicks (NSFW Tales)
Amy, Eleven and Dicks, Oh my! It's a NSFW Tale! Characters *Amy *Eleven Transcript (Amy was walking down the city streets, headed towards the grocery store.) Amy: God. I'm so fucking hungry! (Eleven is at the deep woods looking at Amy grocery shopping) Amy: (humming) Gettin' some bagels and shit, cheese and wine shit, everyday I'm gettin' shit... Eleven: ....? (Amy turns her head quickly, startled.) Amy: What was that?! (Eleven vanishes) Amy: Fuckin' ninjas, tryin' to steal my food. Amy (screaming): THESE ARE MY BAGELS, YA HEAR?!?! (The entire store looks at her.) Amy: Sorry... Eleven: ....? (She turns to see Eleven) Amy: Oh. Hey Levs. Eleven: ...!?.!?!?.. Amy: I don't get it, are those question and exclamation marks supposed to be Morse code or something? (Eleven grows out claws) (Eleven proceeds to attack Amy) (Amy dodges every attack with ease) Amy: Ah, you can't teach a dog new tricks, can you? Eleven: ....!! Amy: Dude, can you stop it with the Braille shit?! (Eleven tears off his skin as it forms into a P90 as he shoots Amy) (She jumps into the pile of bagels, and comes out unscathed, with a bagel in her mouth.) Amy (mouth full): This ib reabby goob! (Eleven tears off his skin again as it form into a flamethrower and tries to incinerate Amy) (She holds her bagel right under the flame.) Amy: Hey, thanks for the crunchiness! (Eleven form his right hand into a blade as he jump into the air and is about to slice Amy in half) (The store manager shows up) Store Manager: Now what in god's name do you think you're doing?! (Eleven's back grows out a large needle and impales the store manager) (Amy jumps out of the store window, breaking it in the process.) Amy: Thanks for the diversion, Manager Man! (Eleven founds out about Amy's diversion as he turns into a shadow and pursues Amy) (Amy falls to the ground, noticing she left her items in the store.) Amy: Fucking shit! This always happens! If I could only have one wish... (She doesn't say the wish out loud, allowing Eleven to hear it.) (Eleven instants gets infront of Amy) Amy: Whoa! Eleven: .... Amy: So what do you want anyway? (Eleven grows out blades) Amy: Really, this again? Eleven: ....? Amy: I mean, the whole blade thing gets old after a while. (Eleven disables his blades and generates large fireballs) Amy: Hey, isn't that Suzan's thing? Eleven: ..!?.!?!?.. Amy: Again with the fuckin' Morse code shit! Fuck me, you're annoying to deal with. (Eleven forms his hands into giant fists) Amy: *yawn* Seen it all before. Can you do anything I would like? Eleven: ....? Amy: Do you not remember your last adventure? Eleven: ....! Amy: Yeah! That kind of stuff. (Eleven looks down at his crotch) Amy: Ah yes, a featureless crotch is like a canvas of endless possibilities. Eleven: ..... Amy: Here, try to make tentacles. Eleven: ....! Amy (in her head): This guy should know by now that every girl in this series is horny. (Eleven grows out a large dick) Amy: Hmm...more tentacle-ly. (Eleven grows out tentacles-dicks) Amy: That's more like it! (Eleven charges the tentacle-dicks at Amy) (She jumps onto one of the dicks, and starts licking it.) Amy: So large.~ Eleven: .... (Amy pulls down her panties, and shoves one of the smaller tentacle-dicks into her vagina.) Amy: Jesus! It feels so good! (Eleven charges the tentacle-dicks to Amy's vagina and ass) Amy: Oh god, so many dicks! Pedestrian #1: What the fuck is that girl doing? Eleven: .... (One of the tentacle-dicks starts sliding up into her stomach.) Amy: Oh god, that hurts! (Eleven slides out two tentacle-dick as they grows veins and shoots out cum at Amy's face and ass) Amy: Ah! It tastes so good...and so warm...~ (Eleven forces Amy to a wall and makes her go into a doggie position thrusts two tentacle dick into her ass and vagina) Amy: Oh my god! It feels so good! Eleven: .... Amy (in her head): I don't think this was a good idea... Amy: Hey...your cum is great and all, but I need to go back to my home. (She starts sliding off the tentacle-dicks) Eleven: .... (She walks away from Eleven, her legs covered in cum and sweat.) Amy: Thanks for the fun! (Eleven was running low on energy) Amy: You look...tired. Eleven: .... (She walks towards her home, schlicking.) Category:NSFW Category:December Releases Category:RP